Pokespe: Gang Raid
by TheMightyGold
Summary: Well, it started like a normal day off for dex holders Red and Green. But when they meet a criminal gang in Fuchsia, they have to fight their way to save their friends and stop the gangster's illegal activities.


_**A Day Off In Kanto(one-shot)**_

 _Red's POV:_

"Man, it's tough being the champion of Kanto. I haven't had a vacation since I went to Alola last year," I said.

Gold, Yellow, Green, and I were chillin' at my house. We all have been busy lately, and haven't really settled down in a while. "Speaking of, why didn't you invite me along man?"Gold blurted. Green rolled his eyes. "It was official business, we didn't go because we wanted to." He stated, which was a lie by the way. That was his excuse as to why he didn't bring Blue along with us, even though she wanted to go.

Yellow looked down at the floor. I tried to see what's on her mind. "Whatcha thinking about Yellow?" I asked. She looked up and put her finger on her cheek. "I wonder what we should do today, I mean you both have the day off after all." She had a point. We were just sitting here doing nothing. I folded my arms and closed my eyes to think up an idea. "How about we go to the Battle Frontier?" I asked. Gold looked at me with an incredulous look on his face. "Dude not everything is about battling. Your day off is suppose to be the opposite of that." Gold retorted. He then smirked and caught the shining anime eyes. "How about we go to the club, maybe we can find some ladies?" he said. Green glared at him and frowned. " You have three issues going against you right now. Your age, your budget, and your detestable pickup lines." Yellow and I giggled at his comment. "Pfft… Whatever."

We eventually headed out to Fuschia City to go to the Safari Zone. They really changed it up to be more park-like since my first Pokemon journey. The four of us headed inside to purchase tickets and left towards the gates.

"Aw man, I haven't been to a Safari Zone in foreve- WuuAAAAAHHT!?"Gold shouted. We all looked in the direction he was facing to see Silver and Soul(I DON'T OWN HER) holding hands. Soul turned around and waved her hands, while Silver turned around, pulled out a notebook, and began writing extremely fast while mumbling.

"Hiya guys!" Soul said excitedly. Gold went up to Silver and smirked. "I see you bro, I see you. But did you hit that though?"he said. Silver looked up. "Hey Gold, tell me your last name again."

We explored the Safari Zone, with the wild Pokemon being friendly to each other and having a good time. Later, we wound back at the entrance and decided to call it a day. "Red, I'm kind of hungry," Yellow tugged. Green took his book out of his pocket. "There's a good restaurant nearby. You guys wanna go?" Green asked. We all agreed and headed over there until…

"OMG, it's them!" A random group of girls squealed as they stampeded our way. Gold, being the guy that always tries to act cool, walked up and said "Ladies, ladies, don't worry. There's plenty of me to go arou-" however, he got ran over. The fangirls ran up to Green and I asking for autographs. We obliged, and signed everyone's merchandise.

Soul and Silver, off to the side, starting looking for Yellow, who disappeared. Yellow then popped her head out of the group yelling for help. As Silver took a step to go get her, the crowd of fangirls took off satisfied, taking Yellow with them. "Heeelllp Meeeee!"she yelled as her voice was fading in the distance. "After her!" Soul shouted.

Green and I tried to take off after her, but some gangsters stepped towards us in disgust. "Aye, we don't like a bunch of kids on our turf taking OUR potential women." The leader said. "Is that a threat?" Green retaliated. He readied his fists as the first lackey tried swing, and dodged the hit. Green then uppercutted the grunt and knocked him out. The leader looked at the other 4 lackies and yelled "Get em!" Green punched his way through as I did a high jump kick on another. I turned to Silver and Soul and told them to go on and find Yellow. They took off without hesitation. Gold got back up and brushed off the dirt. "People these days, I swear." He then followed behind…

 _What will happen next chapter!?_

 _Part 1- End_

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, it means a lot and I hope you'll tune in next chapter. TheMightyGold, signing out.**


End file.
